Je n'ai qu'une seule vie, mais je suis morte 4 fois
by Panpan Gaelle
Summary: L'hiver est tombé sur la ville de Fork, et un épais nuage de brume s'est installé depuis un certain temps. Bella Swan est professeur d'histoire dans son ancien lycée vidé de tous ses anciens amis... et plus. Peu à peu, elle surmonte ses traumatismes passés et s'ouvre aux gens. Mais soudain, un drame se produit. Quelqu'un resurgit d'un cauchemar qu'elle croyait derrière elle.
1. Chapter 1 : Je hais le froid

_**Bonjour, je m'appelle Panpan (je sais c'est la classe). C'est la première fanfiction que je publie. D'ailleurs c'est la première que j'entreprends, je ne suis pas du tout dans ce domaine, j'ai juste imaginé une histoire que j'ai voulu écrire ensuite. J'aimerais avoir vos avis, vos critiques +/- et surtout savoir si la suite vous intéresse.**_

 _ **On se revoit dans les reviews ?**_

 _ **oooo**_

 _Si on part du principe qu'on ne vit qu'une fois…_

Ses yeux étaient différents, plus durs. Comme si leur or s'était figé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella.

Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris doucement, analysant chaque mot un par un.

-Tu me… quittes ? résumai-je enfin, ne pouvant pas retenir les tremblements fébriles de mes lèvres.

-Oui.

L'envie de vomir monta, mais il n'en sortit que des bégaiements.

-E-Edward si c'est à cause de… de cette histoire d'âme ou quoi je… je m'en fiche ! Je te la donne, je te l'offre elle est à toi !

Il me toisa, impassible devant ma pathétique tirade avant de me tourner le dos et de partir, ajoutant qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, qu'une fraction de seconde… et il n'était plus là. Il ne serait plus jamais là. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge avant que je ne commence à crier.

-Edward, Edward je t'en supplie ! EDWARD !

Mes yeux étaient partout à la fois, je n'entendais plus ce que je criais et sans m'en rendre compte, mes jambes s'activèrent et je me suis mise à courir. A courir loin, vite, peu importait où. Les branches, les obstacles, les orties… ça n'existait plus. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une racine ne piège ma cheville. Je sentis ensuite un choc, une douleur vive, et puis plus rien.

 _Si on part du principe qu'on ne vit qu'une fois_ _… alors, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment j'ai pu mourir tant de fois._

 **oooo**

Je balaye la classe du regard, observant deux filles s'extasier devant un portable à droite de la classe. Le garçon derrière elles tente vainement de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit tandis qu'un vif débat agite le côté gauche de la salle. Le ton monte mais il ne semble pourtant pas perturber plus que ça les quelques dormeurs habituels de cette classe. Je ne les avais lâchés des yeux que quelques minutes, juste le temps de récupérer des photocopies, et voilà le résultat. Je croise les bras, fixant un élève au hasard. Le garçon sur qui mes yeux étaient tombés sentit un malaise et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne capte mon regard. Il baissa brutalement le volume de sa voix et obligea ses amis à faire de même, leur faisant remarquer que « Swan est revenue ». Yep, I'm here.

Une vingtaine de secondes suffirent pour qu'un grand silence ne pèse sur la classe. Enfin, un grand silence bien relatif. Il y a un sifflement discret mais sonore résonnant dans l'air.

Et nul besoin de chercher d'où il venait.

Je soupire et marche lentement vers la source du bruit, sachant parfaitement qu'une vingtaine de paires de yeux suivent mes mouvements silencieusement. Je lève mon bras et claque bruyamment le tas de feuilles sur le bureau du ronfleur. Il se releva brutalement, ses yeux clignotants rapidement devant l'éclat de rire général de ses camarades.

« Distribue ces copies Thomas. Ou la prochaine fois j'envoie une photo d'une de tes glorieuses siestes à tes parents. » Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que je recommençais le cours, évitant le garçon qui titubait en se relevant brutalement de sa chaise.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, la classe est studieuse. Ce n'est que le début de la journée après tout. Je sors le livre d'histoire des dernières années pour vérifier une erreur qu'un autre professeur m'avait souligné. Je tourne les pages jusqu'à trouver l'exercice en question avant d'apercevoir un bout de papier glisser dans l'une d'entre elles. Je fronce les sourcils et l'attrape c'est un mot.

« Café Yggdrasil, ça te tente ? ) »

Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de hoqueter de surprise en entendant un élève me poser une question juste en face de moi. Il sembla soudain très intéressé par ma lecture et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par-dessus le livre.

Je rougis légèrement et enfonça le papier dans la poche de mon mentaux.

-C'était dans le dernier cours, tu as même participé à la recherche de la réponse, réfléchis bien, marmonnai-je en reprenant le livre. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucun exercice à vérifier dedans à présent.

Le garçon sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il rejoignit sa place non sans murmurer quelques mots à son voisin qui me regarda avant de grands yeux.

 _Génial_.

Il faut savoir que je n'ai pas vraiment la réputation d'être la copine de qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, tout le monde ici semble s'intéresser à ce que je fais de ma vie amoureuse, c'est extrêmement agaçant.

Je regarde l'heure sur l'ordinateur et constate qu'il reste encore 8 minutes. Ils semblent tous concentrés sur les exercices alors j'en profite pour corriger les copies des premières années.

-Au fait, Madame. Je relevai les yeux vers une Clara, tendant loin devant elle sa main d'un air excité. Mes yeux une fois sur elle, elle posa sa question : vous nous aviez promis qu'on regarderait un film si la moyenne de la classe était au-dessus de 13 pour le contrôle de connaissance en histoire !

Je relevai un sourcil à son rappel.

-Est-ce le cas ?

Elle grimaça et se tortilla timidement sur sa chaise.

-Non, mais… Tommy était malade et n'a pas pu faire le test. Vu ses notes, il aurait fait monter notre 12,25/20 à au moins 13/20 je pense.

Je vis Tommy s'épousseter les épaules du coin de l'œil avant de passer ses mains derrière la tête, un sourire fier sur le visage.

Le film que je voulais leur montrer appartenait à la précédente leçon, il me faudrait changer de film. Je repoussai finalement la question avec un « on verra » qui fit soupirer une partie de la classe. Sentant la protestation de Clara arriver, j'enchaina avec « vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et sortir ».

Elle me regarda d'un air outré et je luttai pour ne pas sourire de satisfaction.

Bella : 1 classe : 0.

 **oooo**

-Matt, je crois que j'ai trouvé le fameux problème dans le livre, dis-je en le voyant passer près de moi dans le couloir. Il se retourna au moment où je sortis le papier de mon mentaux. Je le collai sur son torse et croisai les bras. « Et en effet, c'est bien un problème. »

Il rattrapa le mot avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et soupira, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Bella…

-A quoi tu penses ? Je te dis que je ne suis intéressée par personne et 2 semaines après tu me donnes ça ? Tu n'as pas compris quelle partie de la phrase ?

-Techniquement il n'y a rien dans ce qui est écrit qui puisse suggérer d'une quelconque manière que je…

-Ne fais pas de belles phrases et ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Réponds juste. Dis-je en serrant les dents, ma patience s'essoufflant. Il soupira et s'écarte légèrement du flux du couloir.

-Je pensais que… qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre nous ?

Il dut voir quelque chose dans mon regard car il se hâta de continuer :

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsque je suis arrivé à Fork, tu ne parlais à personne. Bien sûr, tu me connais, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Surtout quand on te décrit comme une fille ténébreuse belle et mystérieuse, glissa-t-il dans un clin d'œil. Je fis une mine dégoutée qui le fît légèrement rire. Il regarda un instant autour de lui avant de me dire à voix basse :

-Continuons cette discussion ce soir, au café Yggdrasil. Entre amis… rajouta-t-il en voyant probablement le « non » arrivé de très loin.

Je me mordis la joue avant de gémir de frustration devant la mine de Matthew. Comment fait-il pour imiter si bien un teckel larmoyant ?

Il sourit largement en reconnaissant les signes de sa victoire. Il déguerpit l'instant d'après, craignant peut-être que je ne change d'avis. Et il avait raison, je regrettais déjà.

 **oooo**

-1756 !

Je profitai d'être sur face au tableau pour secouer la tête de d'incompréhension et de perplexité face à cette réponse.

Bon sang, ils ne font pas d'effort ou quoi ?

Je me retourne vers lui, une main sur la hanche.

-La révolution Américaine se passe pendant ou après la guerre de sept ans ?

Il sembla perplexe avant de voir son visage s'illuminer. Je me retourne vers le tableau, continuant d'écrire le titre de la leçon.

-1769 ?

-Mieux, mais non. Thomas, la date du Stamp Act?

-1765, bailla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'il soit fatigué le matin, je veux bien. Mais il semble exténué à chaque fois que j'ai cours avec lui depuis quelque temps. Je me le notai dans un coin de ma tête et continua le cours des Premières options histoire. La sonnerie retentira à 18h30, dans 45 minutes.

A la fin du cours, j'appelai Thomas. Il s'apprêtait à mettre son sac sur le dos mais il soupira en entendant l'appel et le porta mollement à bout de bras jusqu'à moi.

-Oui Madame ?

-Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, lui dis-je sans lever les yeux des dossiers que je signais à la chaîne rapidement. Je voulais absolument finir de signer toutes les conventions avant de passer à autre chose, alors Thomas regarda ses camarades partir, lançant un aurevoir à quelques-uns jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit dans la classe à pars nous.

Enfin, je poussai mon dernier soupir de la journée. Enfin, peut-être pas le dernier -surtout quand je pense au rendez-vous de ce soir- mais mes cours étaient terminés. Je ferme le dossier et me tourne vers lui, observant très clairement son visage ennuyé. Je plissai les yeux à cette vue mais ne relève rien.

-Je comprends que tu puisses aimer dormir, mais sur un matelas c'est quand même mieux. N'est-ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder sur le côté en haussant les épaules. J'insistai alors, mais sur les quelques minutes de discussion, je n'en tirai rien. Pourtant… j'ai un pressentiment étrange. Il finit par trouver une opportunité de se lever et de partir poliment quand je ne parlai plus et me contentai de le fixer suspicieusement. Je plongeai dans mes pensées quelques secondes avant de me reprendre. J'avais encore malheureusement des choses à faire.

 **oooo**

Je trouve miraculeusement une place dans ce café pourtant très apprécié à Fork comme point de rendez-vous. Malheureusement, la place fait face au bâtiment, et Matt me fit un signe joyeux et enfantin par la fenêtre en m'apercevant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être embarrassant…

-Salut, marmonnai-je en m'approchant de sa table.

-Re-bonjour ma belle Isabella !

Je grimace en entendant mon prénom complet. En plus il l'a dit sur un ton vraiment excentrique, c'est encore pire.

-Pourquoi je suis ici déjà ? Soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur la banquette sans tenter de cacher mon expression ennuyée.

-Pour prendre un verre bien sûr, répondit-il d'une manière qui m'expliquait clairement que ma question était vraiment stupide.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, j'ai du travail.

-Vu à quel point tu charbonnes, mes avis que tu n'as pas tant de travail à faire.

Une remarque cinglante aurait pu sortir mais un serveur me coupa dans mon élan. Je pris un chocolat frappé sous le regard médusé de mon collègue.

-Tu prends quelque chose de glacé par ce temps ?

Il faisait 1c°, et un épais nuage de brume couvrait la ville depuis quelques jours. La saison hivernale allait être terrible cette année.

-Les jeunes prennent bien du Coca en hiver.

-Joker, je refuse cet argument.

Je le regarde avec des yeux blasés mais qui ne l'affectèrent apparemment absolument pas. Je glisse alors mon regard vers la vitre humide par le froid et la brume épaisse. J'y voyais le parking recouvert d'un voile brumeux et blanc. Ma voiture sera certainement glacée lorsque que je rentrerais… l'hiver est tout proche. Nous y sommes d'ailleurs probablement déjà, même si nous ne sommes pas le 21 décembre.

Derrière le parking, de vagues silhouettes d'arbres se dressaient haut dans le ciel. La forêt était juste à côté. Cette forêt… Il y a tellement de temps que je ne m'y suis pas aventuré. Comme si une force imaginaire qui n'existerait que dans mon esprit m'en empêchait. _Depuis ce jour-là…_

-…Je hais froid.

Un silence tomba. Ou plutôt, il tomba une nouvelle fois. Mais pas pour longtemps, car je vis le serveur arriver dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Je me redressai légèrement, baissant les yeux vers la table. J'aurais voulu que ma voix ne sonne pas comme ça lorsque je terminai ma réponse : « _je tente juste de m'en rappeler_. »

Mon chocolat fut enfin servi, et je m'obligeai à retourner sur terre d'un mouvement de tête. J'évitai prodigieusement son regard tandis qu'il ne répondait pas.

 _Super. Bravo moi. Maintenant j'ai l'air réellement super bizarre._

-Je me demande vraiment ce que tu peux bien cacher dans ta petite tête de rat de bibliothèque Bella.

Je lui lançai un mauvais regard, mais il fût accueilli par un sourire doux et compatissant. Peut-être qu'un jour…

-Personnellement je ne vais pas me poser la question pour un rat des rues.

Il fît expression faussement outrée, la main sur le cœur, avant de boire une autre gorgée de son café en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il ne vit pas le léger sourire s'étirant timidement sur mes lèvres quand je pris une autre gorgée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rouge comme

Je salue Matthew d'un geste de la main avant de rapidement les engouffrer dans mon mentaux. Cette journée a été plutôt épuisante.

Je baille comme rarement et me dirige vers ma voiture. Une voiture bien plus passe partout qu'à l'époque de mon gros 4x4. Je souris doucement en me remémorant le jour où Jacob est moi nous étions retrouvés. J'étais devenue folle de cet ancien tas de ferrailles… avant de tomber folle de quelque chose d'autre. De _quelqu'un_ d'autre. Mes yeux se levèrent lentement du côté de la forêt toujours noyée sous une épaisse brume. Un sentiment étrange me traverse… avant que le froid ne me rattrape. Je m'engouffre dans la voiture est partis du parking sans un regard en arrière.

oooo

-Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? Souffla un petit Seconde à ses voisins.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'écoutai la conversation. Je ne suis pas une voyeuse mais celui-là racontait toujours les meilleures anecdotes. Je n'ai même plus besoin de lire le journal, tout est répété dans les moindres détails. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Les élèves ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils parlent fort, même avec des chuchotements.

Une fois l'attention de ses deux camarades à ses côtés dirigée vers lui, il s'installe confortablement dans sa chaise avec un sourire satisfait. Il ressemble à la personne ayant le meilleur scoop du siècle et prit son temps en faisant monter le suspens. Je m'amuse légèrement à cela. Après tout, je pouvais bien écouter son histoire avant de le remettre au travail, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les gars, écoutez-moi je déconne pas : il paraît qu'il y a une créature rodant dans la forêt de Fork…

Mon criterium se casse soudainement et mon corps se glace. J'inspirai imperceptiblement par la bouche avant de souffler doucement.

 _Une… créature ?_

Le garçon à sa droite leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant « mais oui bien sûr ». La fille à sa gauche se contenta de lui donner une tape derrière la tête. Indigné, l'adolescent renchérit :

-Laissez moi finir bande d'idiots !

Le volume de sa voix le surprit lui-même et il se fit soudainement plus petit, me regardant fixement en attendant une quelconque réflexion.

Mais j'étais figée. Mon regard était figé. Mon corps, mon esprit… étaient glacés.

Cependant, il ne le remarqua pas. Et après un dernier coup d'œil, voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il continua encore moins fort :

-Vous savez que mon père est agent de la gendarmerie. Bah j'ai entendu une discussion qu'il avait avec un de ses collègues. Au début j'comprenais pas, il était comme : _Bah Thierry, t'as pas pris tes médocs c'matin ou quoi ?_ Imita-t-il avec une voix grasse pour imiter son père. Ses amis rirent de son imitation mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et je me sentis suffoquer de plus en plus.

-Apparemment il y a eu beaucoup de disparitions, ces derniers temps. Et ce changement se trouve surtout en forêt.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant avec toute cette brume. Tout le monde sait que c'est stupide d'y aller alors qu'on n'y voit rien à 4 mètres, dit sa voisine en haussant les épaules.

-Justement ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Tout le monde semble y aller !

La curiosité de ses amis sembla être piquée, et ils s'échangèrent un regard intrigué. L'orateur du groupe continua sur un ton bien plus sérieux :

-Et puis il y a eu un témoignage… Quelqu'un a été retrouvé en état de choc. C'était une femme, et elle disait…

-STOP ! criai-je en me levant brutalement de ma chaise.

Un grand silence tomba lourdement dans la classe. Tous me fixèrent avec de grands yeux effarés, n'osant plus faire un seul geste. Ma respiration devint forte et je sentais ma poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser dans une respiration bruyante et saccadée.

 _Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ce ne sont que des gosses ne les écoute pas bon sang ne les écoute pas Bella._

Tout sembla soudainement trop éclairé. Comme si quelqu'un avait augmenté la luminosité de ma vision au maximum. Ma tempe tambourina au rythme de mon cœur tandis que des souvenirs enfouis au plus profonds de mon esprit ressurgirent.

Mais non, non ce n'était pas des souvenirs, ce n'était que des illusions. Ces moments, je les avais inventés il y a longtemps. Cette… famille… était comme les autres. Ils ont déménagé. Ils ont juste déménagé comme n'importe qui pourrait le faire. Ils, sont, juste, PARTIT !

 _« Madame ! Vite faut aller chercher un prof ! »_

Des formes s'amassèrent autour de moi, me faisant comprendre que je m'étais écroulée. La seule chose que je sentis, c'était cette larme sur mon visage.

 _Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'enfant…_

 _Tu n'es plus folle Bella, c'est terminé._

oooo

 _Autre part..._

 _Une silhouette fila entre les arbres à une vitesse démentielle. Le slalom entre les grands pins est prodigieux et intense. Pourtant, malgré la brume opaque et la course effrénée qu'elle s'offrait, la silhouette pouvait être vue si l'on avait les capacités requises. Car autour d'elle, sa crinière flamboyante suivait tous ses mouvements au milieu d'une neige immaculée._

 _Dans la forêt sans son, une femme à la vitesse démesurée se livre à une course folle._

 _Elle s'arrête pourtant brutalement en apercevant une silhouette. Ou plutôt des bois de cerfs. Elle se raidit et feula en s'abaissant doucement, tous ses sens en alerte. Mais à bien y regarder, ce n'était qu'un cerf qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes devant une telle agressivité. Et si ce n'était qu'un cerf… cela voulait dire que ce qu'elle fuyait réellement était toujours derrière elle._

 _Quand elle le réalisa, une gigantesque main s'abatis dans la neige, la frôlant de si près que le geste provoqua un vent assez puissant pour la déséquilibrer, même en étant en garde._

 _La main laissa une trace géante sur le sol et elle se retourna lentement vers le monstre. Elle était à ses pieds, minuscule et à sa merci. Aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversent. Elle devient la proie, et son cadeau n'allait peut-être pas être suffisant._

 **oooo**

Le médecin m'a accordé 1 semaine de repos mais je ne compte pas ne rien faire pendant autant de temps.

A présent je suis chez moi, le soleil se couche même si on ne le distingue pas vraiment au milieu de cette atmosphère grise. J'allume mon ordinateur en attendant que l'eau de mon thé soit prête. Un onglet s'afficha automatiquement dans un coin de l'écran de mon bureau, indiquant la météo de la région. Il est affiché 12 c° à ma grande surprise. Je me tourne de mon siège et attrape mon thermomètre accroché au mur. J'ouvre la fenêtre de mon bureau et le mets sur le rebord. Je ferme rapidement la fenêtre en sentant l'air glacé s'infiltrer dans l'appartement.

J'ai vraiment du mal croire qu'il fasse 12 c° dehors.

Je me lève en entendant la sonnerie de la bouilloire et marche lentement vers la cuisine. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi en forme que ce que je voulais faire croire après tout…

Mon portable sonna au moment où je m'apprêtais à verser l'eau dans la tasse. Je faillis m'ébouillanter la main alors mon humeur ne fût très agréable que je vis le prénom « Matthew » s'afficher.

-Quoi ?

-Woaw, est-ce que je suis en ligne avec l'enthousiasme personnifié ? S'exclame-t-il sur un ton faussement impressionné.

-Je vais raccrocher…

-Non, hey ! Rah, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Je suis au meilleur de ma forme, déclarai-je en m'affalant sur mon précieux fauteuil situé dans le salon. Je pris ma tasse de thé et sentis doucement l'odeur de la vapeur.

-Je suis sérieux Bella… est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne réussi pas à retenir mon soupir. Un adolescent hormonal veut impressionner ses voisins de classe avec une histoire à coucher dehors, et je panique jusqu'à en faire un malaise. Est-ce que je vais bien ? Probablement pas. Et résultat, un flot d'images me reviennent et tournent dans mon esprit. Je me suis rappelé des regards hautains de Rosalie. Des énormes bras d'Emmet qui me soulevaient sans une once d'effort du sol tandis qu'Esmée faisait une remarque à propos de ne pas me casser une côte. Carlisle regardait sa famille dans un sourire bienveillant. Je me suis rappelée de Jasper, constamment souffrant mais sous la bonne garde d'Alice, plus vive que n'importe qui. Et puis des moments intimes que je passais avec Edward. Étrangement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur en pensant à lui. Cela prouva une nouvelle fois que tout n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Surtout concernant ces autres souvenirs… ces souvenirs incluant une vitesse surhumaine. Une force folle, des yeux changeant de couleur… Des yeux jaunes, des yeux rouges… Rouge comme les yeux de James. L'homme qui m'a pourchassé, battu, mordu. Rouge comme pupilles de Laurent, celui qui semblait mener la troupe mais qui finit par retourner sa veste. Rouge comme…

-Bella ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant un frisson glacial me parcourir le dos.

Rouge comme le regard perçant de Victoria, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Je dois te laisser, je raccroche.

Je ne le laissai pas dire un mot avant de m'exécuter. Sautant sur mes jambes, j'attrape mon mentaux et cours chercher mes chaussures.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose se passe. Ce ne sont pas des rêves, pas des illusions, tous mes souvenirs son vrai, ils sont_ _ **réels**_ _._

 _Avant de partir, j'ouvris la fenêtre pour récupérer le thermomètre._

 _-6 c°_

 _Que ce se passait-t-il ?_


End file.
